Never Had A Dream Come True
by JessieGleekfan
Summary: Set after comeback They are getting ready for regional's and there be a beth come back Pairings will be Eventually Fuinn and Puckleberry and Some Klaine fluff


Title: Never Had A Dream Come True

Chapters: 1 on going

Pairings: eventually Puckleberry Fuinn Samtana with Bartie Tike Klaine etc

Summery: Set after comeback They are getting ready for regional's and there be a beth come back J

Songs: Never Had A Dream Come True - S Club 7

**Bold - Mercedes Brittany and Quinn**

_Italic - Quinn _

(in brackets) - Brittany Mercedes

Chapter 1:

The bell rung and hallways were filling up quite quickly than there was 5 minutes ago.

In the choir room it was just Mr Schue and Quinn. Quinn was sat in thoughts and she looked up to Mr Schue "Mr Schue can I talk to you" She asked softly. Will looked up from his paper work and nodded "Sure Quinn" He pulled a stool over towards him for her to sit down on "this might sound petty and selfish but since Sam broke up with me I was wondering if I could tell you some songs ive come up with before Rach sticks her nose in it" Quinn asked him as he nodded "Sure" Quinn took a breath "Well it be a year ago at regionals since beth was born and I had a song in mind for that and I was wondering if I can sing it not at regionals but here?" she asked the teacher "wow Quinn sure yeah of course" Will looked at her A year ago Beth was born and know one remembered he thought and snapped out of it "any other songs you want to choose or suggest" Will asked "The Flood by Cheryl Cole I know Rachel will get the solo but I thought it be nice and the Thriller and head will roll mash up from the half time at the game for the group performance" Quinn suggest when Finn and Rachel came in Rachel walked over to Mr Schue "Mr Schue I will like to share ideas for regionals about a original song" She told him "yeah well Quinn just gave me some ideas which I will tell you about when everyone is here so go and take a seat" Mr Schue told her Which Rachel wasn't happy about but went to sit next to Finn.

By the time Bell went for glee everyone was sat waiting for the lesson to start. Mr Schue stood up from the Piano "now we need to think of regionals now someone had gave me some new fresh ideas about the songs for regionals now Quinn is going to sing one song which dedicating the song to someone" Mr Schue told them Finn looked at Quinn with a confused look that she could be dedicating the song to him or Sam. Santana rolled her eyes while holding hands with sam "Quinn also suggest a solo for Rachel to sing but if that Rachel likes it if not we will have to think of someone else to sing it and a song for the who group" Mr Schue spoke to them "What about a JB Song" Sam asked Mr Schue looked at him "ive not ruled it out Sam but You all know Coach Slyvester is coach Vocal Intensity and we did Bieber when she was with us so she could give that idea to them" Mr Schue told them.

Mr Schue looked at the clock "Right Quinn do you want to sing that song" Mr Schue went and sat down next to Finn as Quinn got up "Im going to sing Never Had A Dream Come True By S Club 7" Quinn told them Santana sniggered Quinn glared at her "Its dedicated to someone who always in my heart and I think about it everyday" Quinn told them Rachel rolled her eyes and leant on Finn shoulders "Britt and Cedes can you back me up?" She asked They both nodded

Quinn stood in the middle and nodded at Brad who started to play the introduction Quinn closed her eyes and started to Sing:

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind _

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time _

_There's no use looking back or wondering _(or wondering)

_How it could be now or neither been _(or neither been)

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

**I never had a dream come true **

**Till that day that I found you **

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on **

**You'll always be my baby**

** I never found the words to say You're the one I think about each day **

**And I know no matter where love takes me to A part of me will always be with you **

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head _(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)

_You'll always be the one I know_ (I'll never forget)

_There's no use looking back or wondering_ (or wondering)

_Because love is a strange and funny thing _

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye_

_ No no no no _

**I never had a dream come true **

**Till that day that I found you **

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**

** You'll always be my baby**

** I never found the words to say You're the one I think about each day **

**And I know no matter where love takes me to **

**A part of me will always be with you **

_A part of me will always be with you... _

Quinn finished Mr Schue clapped "well done guys" he got up and the bell went "Ill see you next rehearsal" He told everyone walking out of the and he left the room Quinn walked over to the piano to pick the music sheets "That was Great Q" she turned to face Finn "Thanks" She told him "You didn't have to dedicate it me you know" he teased her and Quinn took it the wrong way "it wasn't dedicated to any of you "What happen last year at Regionals?" She asked hoping he would click on "We lost" Finn told her Quinn shook her head "Forget it Finn I thought you or Puck would of clicked on but I was wrong" Quinn started to walk out "Oh my god Beth" Finn said Quinn didn't stop she carried on walking "Finn just go back to Berry she be wondering where you" Quinn left.

In the Autiorium Rachel was in there and Puck "Hey Berry what you say for regionals we do I Need You Now" Puck suggested "I Was hoping to do a solo with Finn" Rachel stated "oh really well he with Quinn right now" Puck told her which she boiled "Puck Grab the guitar" Rachel order and grabbed one of the boys who does keyboard "play I need you now" Rachel told him he nodded and grabbed the music and started to play.

After the song they stood there Rachel leant into a kiss which Puck accepted he didn't pull away until he thought of Finn "Rach me and Finn are mates again I don't want to screw it up" Puck told her "oh well what if I break up with him" she asked "maybe" he told her and he walked out unaware that Sam was watching.

AN: Read and Review this is my first fic and ill update asap


End file.
